Kaye and Roiben
by Cutiepie83
Summary: A little one shot into Kaye and Roiben's relationship after ironside, Really cute fluff! This is my first story so I hope you guys like it! please review!


When I got to the court a maidservant lead me to Roiben's chambers. I didn't know why they insisted upon leading me to his room. I was there so often that I knew exactly where it was and according to the ridiculous rules of his, our, courts, I'm _supposedly_ his consort and equal and no one lead him to a room.

Now came the difficult part, waiting. Every time I came Roiben was somewhere in a meeting, or out integrating the two kingdoms he, I mean we, now ruled over. Meshing the Seelie and Unseelie courts together was no easy thing to do. Both sides were not happy about belonging to the same court as the other. Although Roiben tried to shield me from the workings of the court, keeping me just his I suppose, I would have to be blind not to realize what was going on. I gave him my opinion on matters that I had opinions on and consoled him whenever it became too much for him. The maid brought back some food and wine. I and wine however were dangerous friends so I just munched on the food. I sat down on Roiben's bed. He had changed the room a bit. It had his tastes and a hint of mine. There were more books which he begrudgingly added at my request, new carpets from both courts, his bedspread was a deep green, which he said matched my skin and hair, but I had other thoughts. I finished the pie I was eating then lay back on the bed, might as well rest while I wait. As per my usual I fell asleep. I turned in my sleep and felt someone there. I opened my eyes to see Roiben sitting on the edge of the bed taking of his boots. I sat up and put my arm around his chest. He turned his head and kissed my head then turned to finish undoing the laces on his boots.

"Hey." I said. He continued to work on his boots with no more response then a nod of his head. "How was your day?" He just shrugged his shoulders. After finishing his boots he slid off his formal pants and put on some more comfortable black pants. Then he took off his shirt and came back to the bed. Now thoroughly confused why he was ignoring me and acting as if I wasn't there I started to get out of his bed. This he seemed to take notice of.

"Don't go!" He started towards me then stopped.

"No, its fine, you're obviously upset about something. I'll leave you to yourself." I put my shoes back on but he caught me around the waist. Bringing his face close to mine he rested his head on my cheek and gently leaned my back on the bed. Bringing his hand down my waist, over my hip, and down my thigh till he met the start of my shoes at my ankles, he then removed the one shoe I had managed to get one then returned his hand to my waist.

"I always seem to push you away. The one person I wish would never leave. I am sorry. For tonight however and tomorrow if I have anything to say about it, there will be no leaving from either of us." I smiled at that. He moved his lips from my cheek to my own lips and I lost myself in this blissful feeling over his lips working in tune with my and his warm body pressed lightly against my own. Finally needing air I broke away.

"I Love you. Always. Please, never forget that." He whispered huskily into my ear still breathing hard.

"Rath Roiben Raye, I will never doubt that you love me, do me the same and never forget or doubt that I to love you more than my own life and that love will never fade. No matter how many times Ruddles sends a maid to lead me to your room." I smirked, and he roared with laughter that shook his whole frame.

"Leave it to you, my little pixie, to add sarcasm and romance and still make me love you all the more for it. What will our subjects think of their already deranged king, being bewitched by a pixie?" He said still laughing.

"I don't know my dear king, are you truly bewitched by a dishonest pixie?" I giggled along with him.

"If that pixie is you Kaye fierce, I will be your devoted servant no matter what name you call me bye."

He smiled then once again I was lost in the feeling of his lips upon mine.


End file.
